A Human Thing
by Peyton16
Summary: To a human certain moments can be important...they need to be remembered.
1. Prologue

A Human Thing

Prolog

In a darkened room, with the only light source came from a single lamp, sat a woman in a chair overlooking the outside world from a window. She sat there with a book in her lap, but she didn't pay any attention to the book.

From behind her, she heard someone approaching. She didn't flinch because she knew who it was. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She turned her attention back to the book in her lab.

_I don't know where to begin. My thoughts are all mixed together; they are starting to mix together. I was told that someone like me, our memories begin to collide. Little details can be forgotten. So I was suggested just to write them down before I forget, but where do I begin. I don't want to forget anything. Everything is important to me…Its how my life began._

_The world has changed…I have watched that change. Some good, some bad…but isn't that the point. Where there is bad, there is always good just around the corner. Its part of being human, at least, that's what I used to believe…until I met Eric._

_A good story should always begin at the beginning. Everything has a beginning…and everything has an end. The trick is to keep yourself together when it comes to that point._


	2. Eve Jones

Chapter 1

Eve Jones

My name is Evelyn Jones but please call me Eve. Evelyn was my great grandmother's name. I never met the woman but my mother told me that I had her eyes. Eyes of a dead woman, that's just fantastic. Not every five year old gets to hear that, lucky me. The whole idea of it gave me nightmares for the next ten years. Thanks mom!

I've lived in Dallas, Texas all my life. When I turned eighteen and graduated high school, my mom said I could continue living with her as long as I got a job or continued my schooling. I choose employment. I did my time. I didn't need to spend another four years in hell.

I got a waitress job at a bar called The Rock. It was a nice little local place. It kept me busy and I got paid. So I was happy. Only problem, my boss is a dick and I had to deal with that six days a week. I was a waitress for three years when the bartender quit and then I got the job. Pay was way better so it wasn't too hard of a transition. When we were busy or when a waitress didn't show up for a shift, I had to play double duty.

On my twenty-fifth birthday, vampires came out of the closet. I don't know what vampires were thinking when the thought of the idea to announce their existence. Did they think people would treat the idea like rainbows and puppies? Not likely. A lot of people freaked. Hell, I was shocked to hear the news. Vampires actually exist. And apparently they had been living among us. No one noticed. I think that's why a lot of people were upset. I got over the shock. It took a few days. With the help of a twenty-four hour vampire movie marathon on HBO, I got over it. I just wished everyone else would too.

The vampire spoke person on the television, Nan I think her name was, said that people have nothing to worry about. The Japanese developed a genetic blood source to sustain them. They didn't need to feed off of people anymore. That fact alone made some people freak and start an anti-vampire community. Vampires being real really don't bother me. I'll stay out of their business and they can stay out of mine.

This belief only lasted me about six months.

Even though I didn't want it to, my life began to change when a vampire walked into the bar one night and choose to sit at one of my tables.

Thinking back, every element lining up just right, might have been destiny. Destiny in the form of a vampire.


	3. Proposition

Chapter 2

Proposition

A little boy opened a bedroom door whose owner was trying to get as much sleep as she could before her shift. The boy didn't care, he wanted his big sister to wake up and play with him. He snuck up on his sister's sleeping form. He jumped on the bed and continued his jumping, "Wake up! Wake up, Eveee!"

"Jimmy, what did mom tell you?" a sleepy Eve asked from under the covers.

"To not poke the dog with a stick," he said.

"Jimmy!"

He stopped his jumping, "To stop waking you up before noon," he was on his knees, "But you're sleeping the day away."

She sighed before pulling back the cover, "I know you want to play but I have to be at work by three."

It was the boy's turn to sigh, "Okay."

Eve grabbed her brother and started to tickle him, "But since I'm already up," the boy started to giggle, "Just give me an hour to get up and ready."

She stopped tickling him, "Alright, alright," he said, "One hour."

"Now get out," she said. She watched her brother leave the room. After he left, she pulled the cover back over her and sighed loudly.

XXX

It was after one when Eve emerged from her room. She headed down stairs to get something to eat.

"He did it again, didn't he?" her mom asked.

Eve sat down at the table in the kitchen, "He did, but tomorrow I have the day off."

"I'll talk to him again," her mom said.

"I don't think he'll stop no matter what you say. It's honestly fine," she said.

"I'll get you something to eat. He's waiting for you in the living room," her mom smiled, handing her coffee.

"Oh, yes coffee," she sipped, "Let's go see what the little monster has planned."

She entered the living room to find that her brother set up a race track, "Finally," he exclaimed, "I thought you'll never be down."

"Are we racing today?" she asked.

He handed her a remote to one of the racing cars, "Green one is yours."

"Thanks," she said, taking another sip, "I think I'm going to need to eat something to regain my strength."

"Don't forget to eat something with lots of sugar," the boy said, "I don't want you falling down the stairs again."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, little man," she ruffled his hair.

"I'm not little…I'm eight," he said.

"Oh, okay," she said before walking back to the kitchen.

"Here is a sandwich and chocolate milk," her mother said, turning to the refrigerator.

Eve sat down, "And insulin for dessert, thanks mom," she said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," her mother said, "Just make sure you take it. I don't want a repeat from two weeks ago."

"Alright, alright, I don't need the speech again. I got plenty from my eight year old brother," she said.

"He worries about you, even if he might not understand fully," her mother said, "I'll leave you alone. I have shopping to do. Don't worry I'll be back before you leave. Watch him, okay?"

"Of course," she said.

Eve raced her brother multiple times. She won some. Jimmy was happy that he beat his big sister.

"You're fast little man," Eve said, watching her mom walk in the door with bags of groceries, "But I have to get going. Help mom okay," she kissed him on the forehead.

"Do you need me to pick you up later?" her mom asked as Eve as putting on her shoes.

"No, I'll ask Brit to take me," she said.

"Good," her mom said, "I don't like the idea of you walking home in the dark anymore."

"I know, mom," she said.

"I've heard stories of young girls walking home and they're never seen again," her mom said.

"Like I said hundreds of times, vampires don't come into the bar. And those are just stories," she said.

"I'll protect you from the vampires," Jimmy said.

"I know you can, because you the bravest man in the world," she said. She looked at the clock, "I'm going to be late."

She rushed out of the apartment.

XXX

Barely making it to work on time, she started clear and set tables, hoping that her boss didn't notice her coming in late.

"Eve!" John, her boss called, "In my office for a moment." She slowly walked to his office, located in the back, "Close the door," she did, "I know it's hard for you to come to work on time. You're supporting your mother and little brother. I want to help you."

"Of course you do," she said.

"Now, listen before you say 'no'," he said, "I don't mind you coming in 30 minutes after your shift starts, as long as you stay 30 minutes after everyone goes home…to help me close."

"Oh, I see," she said, "When you say, 'help you close'; I think you mean…give you sexual favors."

"Exactly," he smiled.

"What makes you think I'll say 'yes' this time, when I didn't when you offered me more money for blow jobs?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because I know how much your job means to you and your ability to support your family," he said, "Think about it, sweetheart. Now, get back to work."

"John, as always, quite the charmer," she said before leaving to go back to clearing tables.

The answer was 'NO'. The answer would always be that no matter how despite she would get. She grabbed her rag and continued to her work. She looked around the room at some of the other waitresses. She knew who had agreed and not agreed to his propositions. She tried not to judge. It was their business.

She was busy counting inventory for that shift when she noticed a case of TruBlood. She found it very odd that it was sitting on the ground under the sink, "Jen, what is this?"

"It came with this afternoon with the regular shipment by mistake. We didn't know what to do with it since John doesn't sell them here," Jen said.

"I'll figure it out," Eve said as she picked up the case, "I think there are supposed to be kept cold."

"It doesn't matter," John said, walking up behind her, "Throw it out. I'll write it off," he placed a box down, "Here's the money for the register," he walked off.

"Seems like a waste," Jen said before going back to work.

"It sure does," Eve said.

She didn't know why but she placed the case of TruBlood into the refrigerator.

It was later in the shift and the place was busy like it was every night.

Eve was bartender and waitress that night, which made her extremely busy. Walking to tables, delivering orders, and bartending all at the same time. She was very good at her job. She knew all the regular's names and orders by heart.

Close to eleven that night, the mood in the bar changed when a new customer walked in. Eve has never seen him before, but like everyone else, she knew the new customer was a vampire.

She didn't mean to stare like everyone else, but she couldn't help it. The vampire was wearing nothing but all grey. She thought that he looked a bit young. She watched him look around the bar before finding a place to sit.

It wasn't until he locked eyes with her, did she realize that the vampire had sat down in her section. She took a big breath before looking away, "Oh, boy," she whispered to herself.

She grabbed her order pad before making her way over to the table. She turned sharply to the right when someone grabbed her by the arm. She realized it was John, "Get rid of him," he ordered.

She looked at him, "You run a business. He came in for service," she said.

John gripped her arm tighter, "I don't serve his kind. Get. Rid. Of. Him," he said.

She pulled her arm away from him and continued her walk over to the table. The vampire didn't acknowledge her presence.

Eve looked back at her boss, who was watching her. Along with everyone else at the bar.

She turned back to the vampire and decided to ignore the order she was given, "Is…Is there something I can get for you, sir?" she asked quietly.

"Did he hurt you?" the vampire asked.

"Excuse me?" Eve asked.

"Did he hurt your arm?" the vampire asked again, this time looking up at her.

She looked into his eyes and realized for the first time that her arm was burning. She rubbed her arm, "No, I'm fine," she said, "Would you like to look at the menu?" she pulled out one from her apron, "We have a great selection of drinks."

"Do you have TruBlood?" the vampire asked.

"No, we don't…Wait. Yes we do. A shipment arrived today on accident. I put the case in the refrigerator," she said.

"You don't usually serve my kind, do you?" the vampire asked.

Eve looked behind her and then back at him, "No, we don't. But I'll be happy to serve you," she smiled.

He smiled back, "Then I'll have a TruBlood."

"Then I'll be right back," she turned to leave but then turned back, "Do you like them warm?"

"If it's not too much trouble," the vampire said.

She smiled again, "Not at all," she said before leaving.

She walked behind the bar to retrieve a bottle from the refrigerator, "I thought I told you to get rid of him," John said from behind her.

She closed the door, "He's a paying customer. You shouldn't discriminate," she started to read the side of the bottle for directions.

"He's not even alive, so it doesn't count," John said.

"You do realize he can hear you," she said.

John looked over his shoulder, "I don't care if the entire blood-sucking community can hear me. I don't want them in my bar."

"The times are changing…So keep up," she said.

This comment angered him as he grabbed the bottle from her hand and threw it on the ground at her feet, "I am warning you, Eve…"

She didn't take a step back. She stood her ground, "You can warn me all you want, John," she said.

"You're fired!" he yelled.

The entire bar went silent.

"You can't fire me," she said, calmly, "I quite. I'm tired of working for a man who doesn't respect woman and harasses them nonstop. And as for your proposition, I've thought long and hard about this…Blow yourself!" she yelled as she threw her apron at his face.

She turned to retrieve her stuff from under the bar before exiting the dead silent bar. She noticed on her way out that the vampire was no longer sitting at the table. Good thing too, because she was the only one defending him.

It was a warm night as Eve walked to the end of the block before leaning against the brick wall for support, "I can't believe I just did that," she said to herself.

"I'm sorry you got fired because of me," she heard from beside herself.

She jumped as she turned to find the vampire from the bar standing on her right side, "Don't be sorry. I hated working for that man," she smiled at him, "That felt so refreshing."

"Why didn't you find another job?" the vampire asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I've had that job since I graduated from high school and it's hard to find work in the city, so I put up with his bullshit," she said.

"My name is Godric," the vampire offered.

She extended her hand to him, "My name is Eve," he looked at her hand as she put her hand back to her side, "You don't shake, do you?"

"As you said in there, it's best to keep up with the times," Godric said before extending his hand to her.

She took his for a brief moment.

"It was nice to meet you, but I better get home," she said before walking across the street.

Godric kept up with her, "You don't have a car?" he asked, a little worried. It was dangerous to walk alone at night.

"No, I never really needed one," she said.

"I'll walk you home," he offered, "It's the least I could do."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, that actually makes me feel a little bit better. Brit usually takes me home but she's still working."

After a moment of walking in silence, "Is Eve short for something?" he asked.

"It's short for Evelyn," she said.

"It's a beautiful name," he said, "An old name."

"I'm named after my grandmother," she said, "Yours is interesting."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said.

After about 20 minutes and some more small talk, the two of them were standing outside of her apartment building, "Well, this is me. Thank you so much for walking me home Godric. You really didn't have to," she said.

"It was my pleasure, Evelyn," he said.

"Please, call me Eve," she said, "It was nice meeting you, though I wish it were under different circumstances."

"It was a pleasure as well," he said, "I'm sorry again for costing you your job."

"Its okay, Godric, I'll start tomorrow to look for another one," she said, "Goodnight," she opened the gate.

"Eve," Godric called, "I would like to offer you a place of employment. You would be working for me and I can assure you the wages will be excellent."

"A job?" she asked, "Doing what?"

"Working at my home…Being my personal human assistant," he said.

"And what would that include?" she asked.

"I'll send a car to come pick you up at eight tomorrow night and we can discuss further about my offer," Godric said.

Eve looked at him closely. She had heard from everyone to be careful around vampires. They could hurt you at any moment. But actually meeting one changed everything. She didn't know what to believe anymore. So she decided to give it a chance.

"Alright," she said, "I'll be ready by eight."

Godric stepped foreword to grab her hand. He brought her hand to his lips gently, "I look foreword to tomorrow night."

Eve nodded her head at Godric before he disappeared.

She looked around the street, "Oh boy, I'm in trouble now," she whispered before walking up the steps to enter her apartment.

Was she really looking foreword to tomorrow night?

She honestly didn't know.


	4. The Position

Chapter 3

The Position

After Eve walked into the apartment, she re-locked the door as her mom came in from the kitchen.

"What are you doing home so early?" her mom asked, "Are you not feeling well?"

"Well…I might have, you know, quit my job," Eve said, trying to walk around her to go up stairs.

"You what?" her mom asked, stepping in her way, "Why did you quit?"

"The thing is…I might have been fired first," Eve said, innocently, "I don't exactly remember what came first with all the shouting."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why," she said.

Eve sighed, "It might have had something to do with the vampire that walked into the bar tonight."

"A vampire?" she asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me," Eve said, "I actually defended him. John was refusing service and he got all handsy…"

"The vampire?" her mom asked concerned.

"No, John did," Eve answered, "It wasn't the first time but it was the last. Mom, you have no idea the crap I had to put up with. So, I quit."

"It's late and I don't want to wake up your brother," her mom said, "We can finish this in the morning."

"Thanks mom," Eve said before kissing her mom on the cheek and headed toward the stairs. After climbing a few, she turned around, "I also might have found another job."

"This quickly?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, there's this potential job opportunity that opened up like five minutes ago. I don't know what the job would entail or even if I would take it," she said.

"Why wouldn't you take it?" her mom asked.

"Why?" Eve repeated, "Well, my employer would be…a vampire," whispering the last part.

"I didn't get the last part," her mom said, stepping closer."

Eve sighed before, "She said 'a vampire'!" Jimmy said, coming down the stairs to stand before his sister.

"Jimmy! Go to bed," Eve said, "Its too late for you to be up."

"I always miss out on all the important stuff," he complained before going back up the stairs.

Eve looked back at her mom, "I'll see you in the morning," she said before running up stairs to her room before her mom could say anything else.

XXX

It was Sunday early afternoon, when Eve woke up and came downstairs. Before she could have coffee, her little brother was asking questions.

"So, what are vampire really like?" he asked, "Are they more like Buffy vampires or Twilight vampires?"

"Jimmy, stop with the questions," their mom said, "Go play."

"But I really want to know," he complained.

"I would love to know too but Eve needs some coffee first," she said.

"Fine," he said before running off.

"Mom," Eve said.

"So, this job," her mom said, "I don't want you taking it."

Eve took her cup and sat down across from her mom, "It might be the only job out there. We need the money. Living here is not cheap," she said, "Look, I haven't said 'yes' yet. I'm going to talk to him tonight."

"I'm going with you," her mom said.

"What? No," Eve said, "Taking your mother to a job interview…doesn't reek confidence. And what about Jimmy? Why not just bring him along too. It can be a family outing," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, mom please!" Jimmy said, running into the kitchen, "I want to meet the vampire."

"See, someone is excited about the opportunity," Eve said.

Eve's mom just looked at her, "Fine. You can go, but I want you back at a decent time."

"Thank you, mom, for giving me permission," Eve sarcastically said.

"Me too?" Jimmy asked, looking at their mom.

"I don't think I could stand loosing both of you," their mom said.

"Mom, nothing is going to happen," Eve said, "If his intension is to kill me, he had plenty of time to kill me last night," her mom looked at her, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

XXX

That night, Eve got tired of her mom's nagging and her brother's questions, so she waited outside on the steps. She sat down and waited. All she heard was cars driving by and a loud party going on down the street. She started to fidget with her shirt. She didn't know what to wear to something like this. She saw on the news what girls wore, Fangbangers they were called, when getting involved with vampires. She wasn't wearing anything like that. She had no intention of being one of those girls.

Eve waited a few more minutes when a black car pulled up to her apartment building. She stood up and watched a beautiful, Spanish woman get out of the back seat. You shouldn't really say woman because it was obvious she was a vampire.

Eve looked behind her at the front door. The door that lead to safety.

"It's alright if you change your mind," the Spanish vampire said, "Godric would understand. He thought that you would be nervous about getting into the car. He wanted me to tell you: You will be under his protection. You can not be touched."

Eve looked back at the vampire, "You'll take me straight to Godric," she said.

"You have my word," the vampire said.

Eve looked down at her feet before making her way down to the car. The vampire stood out of the way so she could enter the car, "Is that your son?" the vampire asked.

Eve looked back at the apartment and saw Jimmy looking out the window. He looked white as a ghost, "No, he's my brother," Eve said, "He's been bugging me all afternoon about coming with me to meet the vampire."

"Shall we go," the vampire said, gesturing to get in the car.

With one more look at her brother, Eve got into the back seat.

"My name is Isabel," the vampire offered.

"Eve Jones," Eve replied.

"Thank you," Isabel said as Eve looked confused, "Godric talked about what you did at the bar. I only wish there were more humans like you."

"We are just shocked that vampires exist," Eve said, "People will get over it."

"I wish that I could believe that completely," Isabel said.

To be truthful, Eve didn't know what to except about anything. The car pulled into a long driveway that led to a mansion.

"Godric lives here?" Eve asked.

"Yes," Isabel answered, "And a few others."

Eve followed Isabel into the mansion and then into one of many large rooms. She could only guess that the room she was in was the parlor room. As she entered, Godric was waiting for them.

"I'm so glad you could come," Godric said, "Please have a seat," he gestured.

"You have a really nice and huge home," Eve said, "Is that why I'm here? You need a house maid."

Isabel laughed.

"No, child, that isn't the employment I had in mind for you," Godric said, almost smiling himself.

"Alright, I'm listening," Eve said.

"It has come to my attention that I need someone to oversee the house while…we can't oversee it ourselves during the daytime," he said, "Like I said last night, its more of a human assistant that makes sure everything runs smoothly. You would make sure any contracts or business actually becomes completed. I would also need you to make sure our human companions have everything they might need."

Eve hesitated, "Wouldn't that make me your pimp?"

The parlor room was silent until Isabel started to laugh once again, "I like this human," she said.

Even Godric couldn't help but crack a smile, "Your responsibilities wouldn't include finding humans to feed from," he said.

"I thought you drank from Tru Blood now," Eve said.

"It takes awhile to get used to the taste. It does give us substance but some of the vampires that work for me still have a hard time converting," he said.

"How much would you pay me to do all of this and how much do I have to be committed?" Eve asked.

"You are free to quit at anytime," he said, "I will not force you to stay on if you do not feel comfortable. As for salary, you can name your price."

She stared wide eyed at Godric, "Anything?"

"Some of the humans that already work for Godric have chosen another means of payment," Isabel said.

"I'm not following," Eve said.

"For their services, the payment is giving and taking of blood," Isabel explained, "It is quite sexual and pleasing feeling to humans. It can be very rewarding than actual payment."

"Oh," Eve said slowly, "Oh," with more understanding. She looked away and closed her eyes, "For me, I would say actual monetary payment is the way to go," she said, opening her eyes.

It was obvious how uncomfortable Eve felt, "You're sure?" Isabel asked, smirking.

"Positive," Eve said.

"And if you change your mind?" Isabel continued.

"You'll be the first to know," Eve said. She had a hard time looking Godric in the eye after that conversation, "As for the monetary payment, what ever you think is far," she said to him.

"Since I'm the reason for you to lose your job, how about $5,000?" he asked.

"That sounds fair for a month," Eve agreed.

"You miss understand me," he said, "For a week."

Eve couldn't control the sound that came from her mouth. She wasn't even sure if the sound was human, "A week?!"

"Yes," he said, "Is that enough?"

"That's more than I made in a month working at the bar; including tips…And the tips were shit!" she said, "I'm sorry," she cleared her thought.

"Money is not my concern," he said, "When you've been around as long as I have, money isn't an issue and it generates."

"I bet it does," Eve said.

"Do you accept?" Isabel asked.

"I'd be crazy not to," she said, "And according to some people, crazy if I do…When do I start?"

"Than it's settled," Godric said, "I'm happy that you accepted. Please, feel free to start tomorrow. I'll send a human driver for you about 3:00 in the morning if you like so we can begin. I'll make sure everyone will know your place. It is just Isabel and I tonight, but tomorrow there will be more. If you have any concerns, don't hesitate to bring them to my attention. As long as you are employed by me, no harm will ever come to you. If I need to, we can take more precautions."

"I would rest up while you can," Isabel said, "The schedule might be hard to get used to at first."

"I'll try," Eve said.

"Do you have anything to ask?" Godric asked.

"Ah, from what you said earlier and if it's not too personal to ask…How old are you…exactly?" Eve asked.


	5. Bonding

Chapter 4

Bonding

Surprisingly, working for vampires is rather peaceful at times compared to a regular job. For one, you don't have a creepy, sexist boss wanting to get in you pants…Well, I have to take that back, Godric isn't like that and most of the other vampires that occupy the house aren't like that either, but some can give you a little trouble. One in particular being Stan. Don't get me wrong, Stan is attractive to a certain degree (Don't let him hear you say this). But most of the things that come out of his mouth can make your skin crawl. He has made plenty of advances, regardless of what Godric has said or what I have told him.

Isabel has become my best friend. She has said more than once, that I have become her best human other than Hugo. With a lot of convincing my mom, Isabel came to my brother's ninth birthday party. Well, it was after hours but she came over. My mom got to know Isabel and she began to overlook the fact that she was a vampire. My brother Jimmy, after he got over being afraid and hiding behind the couch, Isabel was a big hit with him. Godric couldn't make it because he was out of town but he sent with Isabel a ten thousand dollar certificate college fund that wound generates until he was ready to go. By the end of the night, my own mother was singing vampire praises.

When Godric isn't at the house, I hear some of the vampires talking about how depressed he has gotten over the many years. I don't see it or at least, he hasn't shown that depressed side to me. I have noticed that he sits alone in his office a lot and he turns away girls, but I thought that might be normal for a two thousand year old vampire. You know, like normal behavior. Isabel doesn't like to talk about it.

With my salary, we are able to keep up with rent and utilities at the apartment we live in. With this much money, I could one day get my own place and my brother can have the bigger room, my room, to grow up in. Oh, and my favorite part, the clothing I can afford along with accessories. I love going shopping with Isabel, my favorite part of the week. The stuff I wear is enough to make the bitch sisters, Emily and Autumn, from high school jealous of me. (Sigh) Where was this job when I was in high school? Vampires came out of the closet eight years too late.

Working for vampires has a lot of positive aspects, but it also has its negative moments.

XXX

_A few weeks into the job_

Eve headed over to the mansion on one of her nights off to ask Godric for a few days off to stay at home with her brother, while her mom was out of town visiting her aunt. She didn't think Godric would mind, the place can go on without her for a few days.

She was borrowing one of Isabel's cars until she could afford her own and parked in the big driveway. She walked into the house and found some of the girls she had been taking care of sitting around in the kitchen.

"I thought it was your night off," one of them said.

"It is," Eve said, "I'm going to talk to Godric."

"He's still in his office taking conference calls, I think," another one said.

"I figured," Eve said, "Has he gotten something to eat?"

"He's going to drink True Blood tonight."

"I'm sure you girls are all devastated," Eve teased.

"You don't know what's like."

"You shouldn't damn it until you try it."

"I'm sure Stan would give you a bite."

"I bet he would," Eve said, getting a water bottle from the fridge.

"You ladies talking about me again," Stan said, coming into the kitchen.

The girls giggled.

"I would say, 'Are your ears burning?' But what would be the point in that. You can probably hear us at the end of the driveway," Eve said before taking a drink.

"When you're involved," he said, leaning over her, "I'm always listening."

"You're such a charmer, Stan. I don't know how anyone can refuse you," she teased.

"Let's don't start now," he said.

Eve turned away from him to grab an orange from the table and a knife to cut the orange. She sliced into the thick skin going down into her left thumb, cutting herself. She put the orange and knife on the counter to examine her thumb, releasing she wasn't the only one doing so.

"You cut yourself deep," he said.

Eve looked up at him, watching him licking his lips. She went to stop the bleeding with a towel, when Stan reached out to stop her.

"No need to waste a towel, little lady," he said, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Stan," she whispered.

"Stan," Godric warned, stepping in from the door frame.

Eve saw Godric standing behind Stan. Stan didn't let go of her hand as he looked at Eve.

"You know the rules," Godric said.

Stan sighed before letting go, "Yes Sheriff."

"I'm sure one of these girls would suffice," Godric said, gesturing toward them as Stan turned to face him, "Ashley?"

Eve watched a red-headed girl step forward as Stan stepped to her. He ran his hand softly down the girl's cheek before leaning down to bite into her neck. The entire room heard her gasp of pleasure.

"Eve," Godric said gently to get her attention. She turned to look at him, "We should get that cleaned," holding a hand out to her.

She reached out to take it.

Godric led her to one of the many bathrooms to help her clean her cut. She watched him turn on the faucet and gently grabbed her left hand to run under the running warm water. She glimpsed up at the mirror and had to do a double take.

"Godric," she said quietly, causing him to look at her, "You have a reflection."

In the mirror, she watched him turn to look at himself, "Yes, I suppose I do," he said, smiling.

"Have you always had one?" she asked.

"I imagine so," he said, "Though, I don't remember my life as a human."

She turned to look at him and realized he was just teasing her as he looked back at her, "So, all vampire myths are just myths?"

"Yes," he said, "It was a way to protect ourselves."

"Wow," she said, "My brother would be pleased to learn this…If, that's alright."

"You can tell him," he said, getting back to cleaning her cut, "Humans know we exist now."

"I'm sorry for what happened," she said.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said, "I should be apologizing for what's going to happen next," Eve looked at him confused, "We'll talk in my office."

A few minutes later, Eve sat in Godric's office as she watched him stare out the window.

"Was there a reason for you coming in tonight?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, my mother is going to be out of town for a few days and I need to stay at home to watch my brother," she said.

He turned to face her, "That shouldn't be a problem. Take as long as you need."

"Thanks," she said.

"Eve, what happened tonight won't be the last time. You were lucky I was able to stop Stan. Isabel and I can't always be here to make sure nothing happens to you. I've declared that you are not to be touched but it's in our instinct to feed," he said.

"I understand that," she said.

"I know that you do but they don't seem to understand the agreement we have made to you working for me," he said, walking around the desk to stand before her, "There is a way to make sure what happened tonight or anymore worse from not happening again."

"Claiming a human," she stated.

"Yes," he said, "Do you understand everything that comes with it?"

"Isabel has explained it to me and about her relationship with Hugo," she said.

"There are many reasons for claiming a human. This would be nothing like Isabel's relationship with her human," he said.

"So, you want to claim me?" she asked.

"If you wish to continue working for me, yes claiming you would be the next step. It's the only way I can keep you safe," he said.

Eve looked down at her hand in her lap. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you need sometime to think about it?" he asked.

She looked at him, "No, might as well get it over with."

"There is something else," he said.

"Isn't there always," she laughed.

"With claiming a human, taking and giving of blood makes the bond stronger," he explained.

"Just like buying anything these days, you need extra warranty," she said.

"I will make an announcement when you return, that you are my human," he said.

"'My human', that just makes everything so official," she said.

He smiled sadly at her, "I am truly sorry. Just relax and try not to scream."

"After that statement, can I get some alcohol first?" she asked.

Godric locked eyes with her, "Everything will be alright, child," he glammered.

Eve relaxed in her seat and Godric extended a hand to her. She accepted and was pulled up to stand before him. There barely was any height difference between the two of them. He kissed her forehead before leaning in toward her neck. She barely heard the click of his fangs when she felt a slight sharp pain in her neck. She didn't flinch. She didn't pull away from him. She just stood there as he wrapped an arm around her back to support her as he drank from her.

Before she knew it, Godric was looking back at her with his fangs still extended and her blood on his lips. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how sexy he looked in that moment. (She was going to hate herself later for thinking that) She watched him bring up his left arm to his mouth and watched him bite into his wrist. With his right arm still around her, he extended his left to her mouth and told her to drink.

She drank from his wrist until he pulled away. He guided her to sit back down on the chair. She watched numbly as he dragged a chair to sit beside her. She hated to admit to herself, but those girls were right. You should knock it until you try it.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked gently, reaching over to rub off the remaining blood on her neck. She only nodded her head. She couldn't find words just yet, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm…We…don't need to talk about how…awkward that really was," she said before looking toward him, seeing that his lips was clear of any blood, "Well, awkward for me."

"Isabel won't mind talking to you, if that would be better," he offered.

Eve couldn't help but look at Godric as if she was seeing him for the first time. It wasn't romantic or anything. She just saw right through him. They were connected now.

"Eve, I smelt it when you cut yourself," he said, causing her to look down at her now healed cut, "And even more tasting it in your blood, are you on medication?"

She looked at him and almost blushed, "Yeah, I take insulin because I'm diabetic."

"I don't like that I found out this way," he said, "What if something happened and no one knew?"

"I don't like telling people because they all get weird about it…Kind of like right now," she said.

"I'm only concerned for your safety," he said.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"I could tell the sugar level wasn't natural," he explained, "When you've been drinking blood as long as I have, you can tell the difference between altered and normal."

"And on that note, I think I'm just going to go home…See you in a few days," she said as she stood.

Godric stood with her, "I'll take you home."

"No, that won't be necessary," she said.

"I insist. I have to make sure you get home alright," he said.

She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

XXX

Being bonded with Godric is really hard to explain…Its something you should cherish and it something you should be careful with. You could grow too fond as Isabel explained it to me. Some human claims can't take the intense feelings and they choose not to exist anymore. I personally don't think it's going to go that far for me; she told me I should still be careful.

I understand Godric a lot more. I know why he feels depressed and I wish that I didn't. Not that many humans get to have a bond with him like I do. He personally chooses the people he wants to share a bond with and he chose me. Out of his two thousand years, not many people can say that. Isabel told me there are two others he has a bond with; though their bond is different than mine, he made them vampire. They are a mystery to me. He has only mentioned one of them on occasion, something about him owning a vampire bar. He didn't go into a lot of detail.

A side affect vampires really don't like to broadcast about bonding with humans, they know what their human is feeling all the time. Sure you understand them to a certain point but the other way is really not fair. It seems like they know everything…And when I say everything, believe me it's every feeling or sensation and it seems like every thought. I didn't sign up for that. If there was a brochure, it sure as hell wasn't mentioned in it.

The whole feelings side affect really wasn't an issue until I started to dream about Godric. When I say dreaming, it wasn't a rainbows and ponies kind of dream. It was a full on sex dream. Like the really dirty, dirty good sex dreams. The kind of dream where you can just think about him and you're all good to go. I hate to admit this to anyone, but the things Godric would do to me in the dream; makes me wish that I've never been with the guys that I have been with because they don't compare to him.

The first time the sex dreams where an issue was when I was in the same room with him and he would be doing his own thing and I could not stop staring or thinking about him, I would start to blush and then he would turn to look at me with an almost like a knowing look. In that moment, I knew that he knows exactly what I've been dreaming about. And what made the whole thing worse was later he sent Isabel to my house to talk about that part of the vampire/human bond. Another thing that failed to be in the brochure.

Isabel told me that the dreams will subdue over time because Godric's blood will fade away. As time went on, I was very grateful that she was right. On occasion I would have a dream staring Godric. I stopped waking up in the middle of the night shaken to the core.

As time went on working for Godric, I began to love him. Not romantically just loved him like he was a long lost family member.

XXX

_Three months into working for Godric_

Godric was out having a long walk before vampires and people started to show up for the party, when Eve was in his office looking for the address book for the human blood bags. She was trying to see if any other girls could come in and work the party. (Sometimes she did feel like a pimp).

The phone on his desk began to ring. She picked up to take a message, thinking it might be someone coming tonight.

"Hello?" she answered. She was met my silence, "Hello?" she tried again.

"Is Godric there little girl?" the voice asked.

She was a little taken aback, "He's out right now. Are you calling about tonight?"

"No," he said.

"Oh, I can take a message," she said.

"The only thing that you need to tell him is that the Sheriff of Area 5 called. That is all," he said before hanging up.

"Nice to talk to you too, asshole," she said before hanging the phone up.

"Did someone call?" Godric asked from the doorway.

Eve grabbed the book she was looking for, "Yeah, Sheriff of Area 5? That's all he said, he didn't give a name. He was a bit of an ass about it."

Godric nodded, "He can be sometimes. I'm going to make a call."

"Of course," she said, leaving the room.

The party was a bit of a bore. Eve couldn't blame Godric for not coming out of his office at all. The Sheriff of Area 5 must have really wanted to talk to him.

For most of the day, Eve hadn't been feeling well. She couldn't eat because her stomach was in knots. But neither the less, the walked among the room talking to guest and making sure the girls stayed safe. A big gathering like this, something could happen.

She noticed some of the girls went to the backyard pool to cool down. That seemed like a good idea, so Eve began to join them hoping the night air would help.

Her vision started to go first. Things around her began to blur as she stopped near the pool unable to keep going. She started to sway and she heard someone call out her name.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started to fall down.

Godric appeared behind her, catching her before she hit the ground. He laid her down gently and retrieved her bag she kept on her at all times. The bag had her insulin syringe. He proceeded to administer the medicine when Isabel leaned down to hold her head in her lap.

Eve woke up in bed in a room she never seen before. She turned her head to see Godric sitting beside her. He took her hand in his, "You scared me child," he said.

"You are not the only one," Isabel said by the door, "Why didn't you tell me you were diabetic?"

"I told Godric," Eve said.

"No, I found out by the taste of your blood," he said.

"No need to get technical," Eve said, starting to sit up, "I'm sorry, Isabel, it's the same reason I never told Godric."

"I wish you would have," Isabel said, "What if you black out when you were with me? I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't know you needed to be injected like Godric did."

"We only talked about it shortly after I found out," Godric said, "I should have told you, Isabel."

"Why doesn't my head hurt?" Eve asked.

"I felt that you were not feeling well," he explained.

"Thats one good thing about claiming me," she said.

"Your mother should be here soon to take you home," Isabel said.

"You called my mother!"

"Serve you right," Isabel said before leaving the room.

XXX

So all and all, working for vampires can be exciting, sexy, and dangerous. If I never met Godric that night at the Rock, the bar I worked at before, I never would have been here when the Sheriff of Area 5 walked through the doors of the mansion. I never would have met Eric Northman. To this day, I still don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Time can only tell.


	6. The Storm

Chapter 5

The Storm

You know that feeling you get when a big, major storm is blowing in? The feeling you get when the wind starts to pick up and causes all the leaves to dance along the ground. The feeling you get when dark clouds are moving in fast. The feeling you get when the sun hides behind the clouds and the world around you goes a little darker. It's almost beautiful and scary at the same time. You get a little built up excitement inside of you because you don't know what is going to happen next. When you know, deep down in your gut, something was going to happen. Something you have no control over.

This is how I felt that day.

Change was coming into my life because of something…

Or, shall I say, someone…

Eric Northman.

XXX

_Six months into the job_

"When are you leaving?"

Eve turned her head slightly to answer the girl who was helping her put the pool chairs away. The weather report said a big storm was coming in, "I have to go home to finish packing first. I have to be on the road by midnight. My mom and brother already left to Florida in a rental. I just have to beat the storm."

"I think it's so cool you're going to Disneyland as a family. Say 'hello' to Mickey for me."

Eve laughed a little at the new blonde girl, "I will."

"I'm glad they could use me. My friend said that they pay a lot. I need the money right now. I'm trying to save up for college. It was either this or stripping. My friend told me I would have more fun doing this," the blonde said.

Eve turned off the light to the pool house and began to lock the door, "Godric takes care of girls that work for him. You don't have to worry about money. College should be right around the corner," she looked up as the sun moved behind the clouds. Darkness would fall soon. "Though I have to admit, I don't know why he asked me to find a blonde. Megan is really popular."

"Well, maybe he wants new blood."

"I have no idea," Eve said, "Thanks for helping me. You really didn't have to. Its part of my job…I'm sorry, I don't even remember your name."

The blonde waved her off, "That's okay. There are so many of us to keep track of. My name is Katie."

"Well, Katie, welcome to the team," Eve said, "I still have a few more things to do before it gets dark. If you want to hang out with the other girls or watch TV in the kitchen, please feel free. There is also food available."

A little while later, one of Stan's favorite girls came up to Eve in the living room, "The weather lady on five said the storm would be coming in early. If you are driving to Florida, I would leave now. The boss would understand."

"Well, the weather man on twelve said differently. I believe him over the lady on five. I still have plenty of time," Eve said.

"Suit yourself," the girl said, "But if you can't leave your front door because of this monster storm coming in, don't blame me."

"Ash, thanks for your concern, but everything will work out."

It was a little past nine when night had fallen and the vampires started to show a little life.

Isabel came out looking happy and fresh with Hugo following behind like a puppy, "What are you still doing here?" the vampire asked, "I would have thought you would have left hours ago."

"I still had things to do," Eve said.

"You should get going if you want to make it to Florida," Hugo said, "It's already starting to rain."

Eve turned to look outside through the sliding door. It had indeed started to rain, "A little rain doesn't hurt anything."

"I heard this storm is going to be the storm of the century," Hugo said.

"Eve," Godric said at the entrance to the hallway, "Can I speak with you?"

"Of course," she said before following him to his office.

"Katie is starting tonight, correct?" Godric asked from his book shelf.

"She is," she said, standing by his desk, "I've explained everything to her; what she can and can't do."

"Excellent," he turned to look at her.

"If I can ask, why the new girl all of a sudden? It's not time to bring in new ones yet."

"That is true. Rotation won't be taking place for another six months," he said, sitting down at his desk, "She is for a guest. He has very…particular taste. He should be arriving soon." Lightening flashed beside them on the wall. "It seems the storm of the century has arrived early. It might be wise to wait for the morning to leave."

"Thank you for your concern but my mom and brother already have a couple of hours head start on me. My brother will be very upset if he has to wait any longer to meet Goofy," she said as Godric looked very confused, "He's a cartoon character."

"I'd like for you to wait for morning. Wait out the storm at home," he said as the wind began to blow harder and the lights began to flicker, "Possibly wait out the storm here. I will make sure you are very compensated for your time."

She sighed, "I don't know…"

"I will also pay for all the expenses for your family trip, plus an extra week in Disneyland," he bribed.

"Sold!" she said before taking out her phone, "I hope I can reach them in this bad weather," she dialed the number before leaving his office, "Thanks Godric."

"By far the strangest human I have ever met," Godric said to himself.

The storm of the century was truly living up to its name. Though, Stan and Isabel were bricking to each other over which storm they witnessed over the years surpassed the current storm. Both storms, of course, occurred before records were kept. They couldn't really prove anything.

"Is this what they do all the time?" Katie asked beside Eve in the kitchen. They could see the vampires debating in the parlor room.

"Yes," Eve answered, "When they are both here and with no official business to attend to. They do that," she gestured, "They want to prove who is better than the other or who is more fit."

"More fit for what?" the blonde asked.

Both Stan and Isabel turned their head to glare that them, "We don't need commentary from the human peanut gallery," Stan huffed.

Katie cowardly backed more up into the kitchen. Eve on the other hand stood her ground as she glared at Stan and mimed locking her lips with a key. Isabel nodded her head before turning back to Stan to continue their debate.

What she was going to tell Katie was that the two vampires what to prove who is more fit for power. Among the two of them who would be better in charge.

The lights had been flickering, slightly for the past hour, chose to finally shut off completely. The entire room and mansion fell into darkness. Eve heard Katie squeak with surprise from the sudden darkness. She can also make out Stan's and Isabel's glowing eyes.

"The back-up generator should be on in a few seconds," Eve announced, "I had it checked early this morning, in case the power would go out."

"I don't see why we would need a generator. Vampires don't have problems seeing in the dark," Stan complained.

"Humans stay in this house too," Isabel said.

The power came back on as the generator began to work.

"Yeah Stan," Eve said, reaching for her cell phone from her pocket, "We all can't see in the dark like you." She wanted to be sure her mom and brother were safely tucked away at the hotel for the night. When she called earlier to deliver the bad news, they had stopped to get something to eat before checking in.

"Eve," Isabel said, "We have a guest room for you to stay," she gestured for Eve to follow. "As you know, we like to keep a few rooms available for our human guests."

"Katie has a room too?"

Beside her, Katie was the only human working tonight, which was strange since a handful of girls are always at the mansion at one time. This guest that would be arriving must be somewhat of importance to clear the mansion.

They were walking the stairs when Isabel answered, "I believe she does but Godric's…guest might be sharing a room with her tonight, if she pleases," she implied.

Eve understood now. Why she had to find Katie at the last minute. The blonde girl was Godric's gift to whoever this new vampire was. She was going to be used to appease him. Most of the girls that worked the mansion were used for blood bags; nothing more. Most vampires that visited the mansion would bring in their own humans. The girls were there as a variety, if needed. It would be Katie's choice if she wanted to be more than just a blood bag.

The second floor of the mansion held all the bedrooms for the vampires that lived here and a few empty ones. All the windows were installed with a special glass that kept out the sun light.

Isabel opened a door on the second floor, "I hope this will be comfortable for you," the vampire said. Eve could barely look around. She was too distracted by what Isabel informed her. "Don't worry about Katie. She is safe because Eric knows how much that would displease Godric if she were hurt in anyway."

Vampires have been out of the closet for a year now. Even with six months of employment by one, Eve knows that vampires are still dangerous. She sees news reports all the time about vampire attacks on humans. Godric, Isabel and sometimes Stan were nothing like that. Vampires that are in and out of the mansion all the time don't stay long enough for her to find out if they are a danger.

But this vampire, Eric, hasn't been to the mansion before or at least during the time of her employment. For the reason that Katie is there, Eve feels very weary of his future presence in the mansion. She could almost roll her eyes. Of all the times she could have been stranded at the mansion.

Then she remembered Godric wouldn't let anything happen to her. It was part of their agreement.

"You can borrow my clothing for tomorrow but I don't think you'll like what I have to wear for bed," Isabel said, "Mostly because I sleep in the nude."

"Thanks for the picture."

"Also, most of the time, Hugo is with me before sleep takes me over," Isabel continued.

"Isabel, TMI."

"Sorry," the vampire said, "I'm sure Godric won't mind if you borrow something of his. He always wears something relaxing. I'll be right back." She returned after a few seconds with a pile of clothing in her arms, "He's here."

As if it were fate, an extremely loud thunder boomed causing the mansion to shake slightly.

"And Godric would like you to meet him," Isabel added before placing the cloths on the bed.

"Awesome, I guess," Eve said sarcastically before following Isabel downstairs.

She descended down the stairs behind Isabel and kept on following until they entered the main living room. There for the first time she laid eyes on him, this vampire, Godric's house guest.

Godric had his back to them as they entered the room. Stood before him was this tall, long blonde hair vampire. She stared at him as his icy blue eyes moved to look at her. Those blue eyes seemed as if they were trying to bore down to her soul.

Godric noticed the vampire's attention was focused else where. He turned to look at Isabel and Eve, "Eric, this is Evelyn Jones," he gestured to her, "She's been working for me these last few months…Don't be frightened, come forward."

Eve walked toward Godric, "Eve, please," she said as she found her voice.

"Eve, this is Eric Northman," Godric went on, "I've told you about him. He owns a vampire bar in Shreveport, Louisiana." She nodded.

Eric began to walk around her as if he were a shark circling his pray, "You have a human working for you," the vampire accused, "A human is only good for one thing. Godric, I hope you also use her for that."

"She is not here for any of that," Godric made clear, "She is under my protection. I value her as a great employee and friend."

Eric laughed, "Vampires can't be friends with humans. It's not in our nature…It seems that you trust her enough to tell her about me but you couldn't tell me about her. As if you were keeping her a secret," he said from behind her. He stepped toward her and sniffed her hair, "I see. You have claimed her. It would seem that you are using her for other reasons other than employment."

Eve backed away from him and turned around to face him in the process.

"Eric," Isabel spoke up from her place, "Godric values human life unlike yourself."

"I knew Godric at one time when he valued something else from humans," Eric said as he looked Eve up and down, "Something other than blood."

"That was a long time ago," Godric said.

Eric glanced at him, "So you have told me many times," he stepped away from the human, "Who do I have to fuck around here for a drink?" he looking back at Eve, "Evelyn?"

She stared wide eyed at the blonde vampire, "N-No…" He gave her a dirty look.

"Eric," Godric warned, "I'd like you to meet Katie," she stood up from a chair, "We can conduct business tomorrow night."

"Well, she's a pretty one," Eric said, walking to the blonde girl. He began to stroke her cheek down to her neck.

Before excusing himself from the room, Godric wished Eve a goodnight sleep and a safe journey tomorrow. He also gave her a kiss on the forehead; which Eve noticed that Eric noticed and he almost didn't look happy.

"I better head up to my room," Isabel said, "Hugo is waiting for me."

"I understand," Eve said, "I think I'm actually going to try to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Goodnight," Isabel said, "Don't let the vampire bugs bite."

Eve almost laughed, "Vampire humor. Nice."

Before taking the stairs, she risked a glance at the couch where Eric was playfully tugging on Katie's dress strap. She made it to her room, hoping that she could fall asleep before they really went at it. She closed the door and dressed quickly in a pair of Godric's grey slacks and a white shirt. She understood why he wore this all the time; it was extremely comfortable.

Pulling down the sheets before getting in, she realized she hadn't taken her insulin and then realized she left it down stairs.

She cursed herself as she made her way down stairs once again and hoped to whatever gods were out there that Eric and Katie weren't in the living room anymore. That they isolated themselves in a room somewhere.

Remembering she left her insulin bag on a table in the living room, as quietly as she could, she entered the now dim lighted room. She didn't have to go far to grab the small bag.

Once it was in her possession, she heard a moan coming from behind a couch. From what little light there was in the room, she still could make out Eric lying on top of Katie. Katie was the one who moaned because he was currently sucking blood from her neck. She stood there staring at the couple on the couch for a few seconds until Eric stopped biting the blonde girl's neck and looked up at her.

He eyed her and then smirked. He raised a hand, as if beckoning her to come forward, "Come join us," he said in a low voice.

Eve didn't say anything as she turned to go back up stairs to the safety of her room.

The next morning when Eve woke early to start her day, she was surprised she'd actually gotten at least six hours of sleep. If it weren't for the storm blowing outside and the sound proof rooms, she would have endeared the sounds of pleasure that took place downstairs or down the hall from where she slept.

It was still dark out at five in the morning. She imagined that all the vampire occupants were lying down for their sleep, or at least, she'd really hoped that were the case.

With her bed clothing still on, she made her way down to the kitchen. She was ever so grateful the living room was clear of human/vampire in the nude and blood, though there is a questionable spot on the couch. Eve really hoped one of the maids that came in at ten would clean because she wasn't touching that couch with a ten foot pole.

The kitchen was dark as she searched for the switch on the wall. She flipped it on to reveal she was not alone in the kitchen. Eric was leaning against the kitchen counter with a bottle of true blood in his hand. It took her whole being not to scream in surprise.

The vampire eyed her, "Morning," he smirked, "You're up late, well, it would be early for you."

Eve couldn't help herself from being thankful that he was wearing pants, "Shouldn't you be practicing being dead? The sun will rise in like fifteen minutes." She walked to the fridge to grab the container of orange juice.

"You actually know when the sun will come?" he asked.

She grabbed a bagel and reached around him to place it in the toaster, "When you work for vampires, it almost becomes a job requirement."

He sniffed the air, "Are those Godric's clothes?" he accused.

"I had to wear something…Can you move please?"

Eric had a look on his face as if he had never been told that before, let alone a human. He obliged, "Sleeping in the nude might have looked better on you," he said, making his way to sit at the table.

Eve finished preparing her breakfast and took a seat directly across from him. She tried to ignore him staring at her as she ate. "I'd thought you had plenty to eat," she said, referring to the bottle.

"I had plenty earlier but the blonde is passed out," he said.

"What?"

"She's fine. I just wore her out. She gave her all to keep up with me, but in the end I was just too much," he bragged.

Eve had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "You're just so full of yourself, aren't you?"

The vampire took a quick sip from the bottle before replying, "You could be full of me."

After hearing his sexual suggestion, she almost choked on her orange juice. "That really won't be necessary," she said, clearing her throat, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for a long drive…Actually, I'm going to wait in my room for the sun to rise before I even think about taking my cloths off."

She got up to leave when his voice stopped her, "I'll see you when you return."

Eve turned slightly, "I highly doubt that."

XXX

That was the first time that I ever met the tall, blonde Viking vampire. He just had a way to irritate everyone around him and he didn't care that he possessed this ability. With his features alone, you would have sworn he was a super model in another life. This is completely impossible because he is a thousand years old and Viking didn't care about fashion. But now it seemed like every time he walks into a room, he is on a New York fashion runway. Back then I had to stop myself from laughing.

The family vacation was a total success and the three of us had way too much fun. Those two weeks were the best time in my life up to that point. It was something I really needed then, because I needed time away from vampires. I had only spoken to Eric twice with a total of twenty minutes and I really wanted to consider never coming back to Dallas. I wanted to look at my little brother and say, "Jimmy, how do you feel about moving into the Disney Castle? I know we can afford it".

Any thought of Eric Northman just made my skin crawl. I'm sure Katie had a blast spending the night with him but he had no regard for human life. And it disgusts me to the core. I thought Stan was bad but Stan is nothing compared to him. I'm sure it's unfair to judge Eric for the twenty minutes we spent together, but he's part of the reason why humans are afraid of vampires.

To this day, I've never been afraid of vampires. Not even the tall super model ones.


	7. Masquerade

**A/N: I do not own True Blood or any of the characters.**

**I'd like to thank all of the readers and to everyone leaving reviews. I appreciate it. You get this chapter rather early. I wrote this one and the pervious chapter together but decided to split it up.**

**I'd like to give credit to my Beta, MyCrazyAmazingLife.**

Chapter 6:

Masquerade

"_Evelyn," Godric whispered as he kissed up and down her neck._

"_Godric, I missed you," Eve moaned._

_The vampire stopped placing kisses on her neck long enough to look at her face. He gently took one of his hands and stroked her face then her neck and then down through the middle of her chest. His hand didn't stop until he reached in between her thighs under her short dress. All he had to do was run a finger along her core and she gripped his shoulders tight with a moan of pleasure escaping her lips._

_He leaned closer toward her ear, "I can tell, little one," his mouth lowered to her neck, "I have missed you too."_

_Eve felt another hand on her back as it traced her spine. She leaned back as arms wrapped around her. She looked up into the face of Eric. He smirked as he said, "Sharing is caring."_

Eve woke up at home in her bed with a start. She grabbed her chest because her heart was beating so fast. She breathed a sigh of relief that she woke up in bed alone and fully clothed.

Sitting up and trying to calm her heart, she wondered why Eric was a special guest in one of her sex crazed dreams about Godric. Try as her might but she did not think about the blonde vampire the last two weeks while on vacation. Why start now?

She slowly gathered her thoughts; Eric was a part of Godric. They share a vampire sire bond that she would have no idea where to begin to understand it. She shares a human claim bond with Godric. She and Eric both have a part of Godric. Living in a world where vampires exist now; nothing makes sense anymore.

She looked over at her desk to read the time. It was a little after two in the afternoon. She would be returning to work that night.

Pulling the sheet back, she moved her legs until they were daggling off the side. She stretched and stretched until she looked oddly at a box that was up against her wall. Finally getting up, she bent down to retrieve it and glanced inside.

She quickly dropped the box on the bed and sighed, "Crap. That's tonight."

Inside the box was a beautiful white eye mask that she picked out weeks before when she and Isabel went shopping for a masquerade party. She turned to stand before her closet and slid open the door to reveal a protective dress bag.

Since Godric is the Sheriff of Dallas, it's almost required of him to have events at the mansion. All the important vampires in his area are invited. Isabel told her most of the vampires that come want to suck up to him and get into his good graces. This event was a masquerade and she was lucky enough Godric invited her personally. Not many humans attend this sort of thing. Only humans that have been claimed are welcome. Live blood sources are not required because there is not guarantee for their safety.

She didn't want to go but Godric had insisted and she couldn't turn him down (Damn the freaking bond). She decided to go. How bad could it be?

XXX

Guests wouldn't start to show up until midnight, so Isabel had plenty of time to get herself and Eve ready.

"I understand why Godric has to throw these kinds of things," Eve said as Isabel was brushing out her hair, "But, why a masquerade? Vampires would be able to tell who everyone else is. There's no mystery."

"If there wasn't a theme to these events, we would just be wearing the clothing of the period," Isabel explained, "This puts a twist on things. Living as long as we have, things can get boring."

"I don't know how you can do it," she said, "Living forever."

Isabel laughed, "It's not so bad. Right now I can only stand it because of Hugo."

"Will you make him into a vampire?"

Isabel seemed upset as she put the brush down, "That's something I wish not to think about until I have to."

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's perfectly alright," Isabel said as she started to pin up hair, "You know Eric is still here."

"Why is he still here?" she asked irritated.

"He had a lot to discuss with Godric," the vampire said, "And to my understanding, there wasn't a real need to get back to Louisiana."

"I'm guessing he's coming tonight?" Isabel nodded, "Great. Well, he can't be too hard to spot. He's as tall as a building. I'll just ignore him all night," she said.

Isabel laughed, "Why does he affect you so?"

"He just annoys me to no end," she explained, "First time I met him, he looked at me as I were food for the taking."

"Some women need to be taken as if they were food," the vampire said, locking eyes with Eve.

"Isabel!" Eve looked away embarrassed, "All vampires ever think about is blood and sex."

"What else is there to think about?" the vampire laughed, "Don't be a prude. You've been in relationships."

"Yeah but they were normal, human relations. Not always all about sex."

"It's been awhile since I was human," Isabel said, "But to me, those are the best ones."

"I had one like that in high school until I found out he was doing my best friend too. I wanted to kill her too because he was a real step up compared to my first boyfriend who turned out to be gay," she said.

"You've had really bad luck with guys," Isabel said, "One day you will be able to get it right."

"I really hope so because the best sex I've ever gotten was in a dream."

Eve was waiting for Isabel to finish getting ready when she stepped outside her bedroom. At the end of the hall was a full length mirror that she could help but to look at herself. She was wearing a knee length white dress with ruffles and white high heels. With her hair being long Isabel pinned up half of it and slightly curled the rest. She took in her white mask that only covered her eyes. She couldn't help herself as she slipped off the shoes to spin around in front of the mirror.

"The virgin."

"Shit," she cursed after hearing the voice. She didn't realize Eric had sneaked up behind her. Turning to face him, "What?"

"Your pretty little dress. All white and pure," he explained.

Eve took in his attire. Eric was wearing a black Italian tux and a black mask that covered his eyes.

"You look…nice," she commented.

"The same cannot be said about you. You look beautifully exquisite," he said. She smiled at him before looking away to retrieve her shoes, "Allow me," he offered as he approached her. He bent down on one knee before her as she placed one hand on the wall for support. He guided her right foot into the heel.

"How's Katie?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked looking up at her as he gently touched her left knee causing her to grip his right shoulder for more support.

With both heels on, she completely forgot what she asked about.

"From my understanding," Godric said as he appeared, "She won't be joining Eric tonight."

At the sound of his voice, Eve stepped away from Eric as he stood back up on two feet.

"Eve, you look rather beautiful," Godric commented, "How was your trip?"

Eve looked at him and noticed he was wearing something similar to Eric, "It was great. We had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," Godric said.

"Everyone is here," Isabel said on the other end.

"Thank you," Godric said and then looked at Eve, "Care to join me?"

She smiled as she accepted his hand and took his arm. She glanced back at Eric, with the mask on she couldn't tell very well, but it seemed he had a look on his face.

Godric led her to apart of the mansion she'd only been to once or twice. It was a large ballroom on the South end of the mansion. One side of the room was made entire of glass with sliding doors positioned throughout. There were quite a bit of vampires and their human companions. All dressed nicely and wearing a mask.

Eve walked slightly behind Godric as he entered with Eric beside her. Everyone had their eye on the host but it felt like all eyes were on her.

"Sheriff," the crowd said as one.

"Thank you all for coming," Godric announced, "Now that the humans know of our existence, I'm very pleased that all vampires in my area has tried to keep the peace and not cause any major problems with the humans. Though, some seem they cannot, I'm glad that is only a small percentage of us. I'd like to raise a toast," he said as someone handed him a champagne glass, "To our area."

The vampires were given a glass with blood and the humans a glass with actual champagne. Everyone toasted and emptied their glasses.

"I hope you all enjoy yourselves this evening," Godric said at last.

Eve spotted Isabel and Hugo on the other side of the room before making her way over to them when Eric stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She didn't have to look up at him because they were the same height with her high heels on.

"Stay with Godric," he ordered which caused her to be confused, "He has claimed you and you are his guest. It's tradition."

Eve slowly glanced around the room, it was true. All humans were staying with the vampire that had claimed them. She could almost roll her eyes; vampires can be really territorial.

"If I must."

"You must," Eric said, leaving her with Godric.

So, for the entire duration of the party she stayed at Godric's side as he went around the room talking to every vampire. They mostly wanted to talk about vampire politics and get into bed with Godric (figuratively, of course). Godric seemed like he didn't have any interest in politics. He always seemed to change the subject or not answer the question flawlessly. He listened to what everyone had to say, but in the end, it seemed that he didn't care. She never had seen this side of him before.

She, of course, was bored out of her mind within the first hour, but it went on for hours. Most vampires refused to acknowledge her existence, and she couldn't have a small conversation with any of the other humans before moving on to the next. She was tired of being ignored.

While Godric was busy with yet another vampire, she glanced outside and watched vampire couples mingling in and out of the ballroom. They were just a few feet away from the doors. She saw her chance to escape from boredom and decided to go with it. With one more look at Godric, she quietly took a step to the right then another until she thought it was safe to turn to exit through one of the sliding doors.

She really thought she had made a clean getaway but Godric had noticed. He then proceeded to catch Eric's attention and nodded for him to follow.

Eve walked to the balcony wall that over looked the garden. She thought it was breathtaking how the flowers looked at night with the moonlight shining down on them. It was actually more beautiful scene compared to when the sun would be shining on them.

She felt a hand tickling her exposed back and she immediately thought about the dream that woke her up this morning. She turned to see Eric leaning on the wall beside her. He had gently glided his hand over her back to get her attention.

"Thinking of me?" he teased, "Our little escape artist, what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go with a warning," she said, "Even you would have escaped from that." She turned around to prove her point.

"I would have to agree with you there," he said, watching Godric trying to get away.

"What was Godric like a thousand years ago? You would have known him best," she said.

"That I would," he said, turning to face the garden, "Why would you want to hear about such things?"

She faced the garden as well, "I want to know how someone like Godric could have sired a vampire that turned out to be like you. He's so caring and you're not."

Eric smirked, "He wasn't always the huggable vampire. He could be vicious and still can be if you do him wrong."

"Is this the part where you threaten me not to betray Godric in anyway?" she asked, leaning toward him slightly.

He leaned toward her too, "If I were to threaten you, I would have already the first night we met. As you know and saw, I was a bit preoccupied with my lunch." He then proceeded to run the back of his hand down her right shoulder, "In which, if I understand correctly, you picked out for me. I've been meaning to thank you. You really have good taste."

"You really are vile," she said, shaking off his hand.

He took a step back from her and removed his mask, "I've been called worse," he swung his legs over wall and jumped down the few feet distance.

She looked at him as if he were insane, "What are you doing?"

"Follow me," he demanded.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because no matter how vile you find me, you still find me intriguing," he said.

She crossed her arms like a child as she looked back down at him, "I'm not going to come with you."

"Well, that's too bad because we would have done a lot of that together," he said without a beat.

She rolled her eyes because he would have gone there, "You're just so sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Please," he said.

She looked behind her, back into the ballroom and caught sight of Godric watching her. He nodded his head like he was giving her permission before disappearing. She turned to look back at the blonde vampire, "If you drop me," she hopped onto the wall and swung her legs over, "I swear, I will stake you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No because I can't do anything against a vampire," she said.

Eve took off her mask and prepared herself to jump. As much as she could, she stood up in her heels on the bottom ledge before letting herself take that leap into his arms.

He gently caught her as if she were nothing before setting her down on the ground, "See that wasn't so hard," he said as he still had his hands under her arms.

"Next time I jump off a balcony, I will do it without heels," she said.

"I can take them off for you," he offered.

Stepping away from him, "Oh no, I got it this time Romeo," she said before proceeding to remove her heels.

She straightened back up with her heels dangling from her left hand.

"Here I'll take those," Eric said before bending down slightly to take her shoes from her.

She smiled up at him, since he was now significantly taller than her. Without saying anything, he extended his arm to her. The pair of them walked so far into the garden that the balcony was out of sight.

"I bet you do this with all the girls," Eve commented.

"Only the ones I want to fuck," he said boldly.

She let go of his arm before turning her back to him to examine a bush of flowers, "You probably think that I'm like these girls who with one bold remark like that and I'll drop my panties for you," she gathered a white flower in her hand to smell.

"I really don't regard women of this generation other than a source of food. Women today don't like to be chased and it ruins the fun," he said.

"Isn't it easier now?" she asked, turning around, "You announced your existence to the world last year. Women fall to your feet now to be devoured. You scream vampire and they all come running."

"If anything we have to be more careful with our actions or the human race will fight back," he said.

"But what can we do?" she reached for his hand to hold in hers, "You can kill us with a flick of the wrist. You don't have to put any thought into it."

He looked into her eyes, "It's a human thing to fight back. It's in your nature. Just like it's in our nature to kill and destroy."

"Then why come out of the coffin?" she asked, "Why risk it all?"

"I never cared for politics," he said, "And I'm not going to start now." He turned away from her as if to leave.

"Eric, I'm sorry," she said, taking a step forward. She stepped on something sharp, "Great," she groaned.

Suddenly, Eric picked her up bridal style from behind to walk her over to a bench. He sat her down and bent down at her knees to examine her foot by placing her leg on one of his knees. He extended his finger to slide up her foot causing her to flinch a little with pain.

"You're bleeding," he said, looking at the trail of blood on his finger.

She held her breath as she looked at him. Blood to a vampire can be intoxicating, no matter the source.

"Eric," she whispered.

With his free hand he retrieved the white cloth from his jacket to whip his finger and then press gently to her cut, "You are Godric's…And even untouchable to me."

"I know the rules but it's not like that," she explained.

"It doesn't matter," he said before smirking, "This would be the second time tonight in which I am at the mercy of a woman on my knees and it doesn't start something."

Eve looked down at their position. Her injured foot was long forgotten as he moved closer with his right knee finding a place in between her thighs. She didn't stop him as he slowly moved his right hand on the outside of her left legs; raising her dress high as he went.

With his other hand, he guided her chin to look at him. They held eye contact while she still felt him moving his right hand over her leg until it was on the inside of her thigh. He was still going higher, inches away from her panties when she got the courage to physically stop him with her hands.

"I thought you said I was untouchable even to you," she whispered.

Taking the hand that held her face in place, he began to gently rub her lips with his finger, "You are. Godric and I have shared many women in the past…Sharing is caring," he said as he slowly moved closer to his her lips.

She sucked in a tiny breath at the last thing he said before he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her. He pulled away the hand that was creepy toward her core to wrap around her side to push her closer to him.

She didn't pull away from him as he deepened the kiss, which really surprised her. She actually wanted him to kiss her. Wanted him to do other things…

That last thought was what made her pull away and look into his hungry eyes, "We can't do this," she whispered, "And not just because of Godric."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she said.

He let go of her before stepping away, "You humans are so confusing," he said before vanishing.

He left her there in the garden alone.

A tear slide down her face and she whipped it away angrily. She didn't understand why that made her so upset. Why he upset her.

"Eve," someone spoke. She turned to see Godric with kind eyes, "I want to apologize for him."

"There's nothing to apologize for. He was just being Eric," she said, angrily.

"Yes because of me," he said, "Because how I taught him. I taught him to wear a mask to hide his emotions."

"That really doesn't matter," she said, getting up and fixing her dress, "I followed him here. I was the one to let him kiss me. It's my fault for letting him go that far."

"It's not, child. It's not your fault at all. He seduced you," he said.

She rolled her eyes as she turned away from Godric, "Yeah with his vampire ways," she sighed, "And I fell for it."

He appeared in front of her, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Its human and vampire nature to go after forbidden fruit."

"Do you see me that way?" she asked.

"I do."

"Why don't you act on them?" she asked.

"When I gave you my blood to claim you, I did it to protect you not because I wanted you."

"You don't find me attractive?" she asked, sounding hurt.

He smiled, "I do find you attractive. A thousand years ago I would have taken you as mine. Eve, you're not the only one who has dreams."

She looked away feeling embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, child," he said, "Do you want to talk about it more?"

"About you bedding me…No"

He laughed, "About Eric."

"I just want to go home, take a nice long hot shower and go to bed. I want to forget this night," she said.

Godric pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead, "He'll come around."

"I'm not too sure if I want him to," she said.

XXX

I don't know if it was Godric's blood that caused me to be attracted to Eric. And if it did…Why? Why Eric? Of all the thousands of vampires in the world, why him? And why me?

Why did I want him?

It scared me to no end because I did want him that night and all nights that followed. I wanted him to take me body and soul.

Every girl wants a love that consumes them. Few girls are lucky enough to find that.

Today, if you looked up the definition for 'vampire' in the dictionary it would tell you to see the definition for 'temptation'. Well, it would also tell you to see the definition for 'sin'…But that's not the point. Temptation and vampire goes together like cake and ice cream. There's nothing that can separate the two.

Temptation is just too much to say no to.


End file.
